Hetalia Academy
by Yuri.Murasaki
Summary: Hetalia Academy is a school where students are chosen to repersent their country. But what would happen if you were accepted into this Academy? Will read to find out. I don't own any of the Heatlia characters except for my OC, Tokyo and maybe...you. Reader-insert.
1. The Letter from Hetalia Academy

**Welcome to my ReaderXCountry fiction with the addition of my OC. I hope you like it, but feel free to comment on its' bad points.**

* * *

To the parents of _ _,

Your child has been chosen to represent their country at Hetalia Academy, School of the world. Attending the Academy will help your child _ in her social skills with other countries around the world and learn at their cultures. This letter also includes a plane ticket to Munich, Germany where the Academy is located. Once there, your child will take a pre-paid for taxi ride to the Academy where two students will be waiting to show them around. I hope to see your child soon and to see how well they get along with the other students for the other countries. Until the...

Sincerly,

Headmaster (Ancient) Rome

* * *

**I have to thank Lesly-chan for the idea of this story after I have read her story Hetalia Academy: School of the World. Thank you Lesly-chan~! Here is a cookie :3**


	2. Your Arrival

**Heyy there reader~! I got two chapters done~! I love writing these type of stories~! Well, Read on my dear friends. :3**

* * *

Your heart beat excitedly as you stepped off the plane, suitcase clutched in your hands, cheeks flushed with anxiety. You were actually in Germany! Your (e/c) eyes searched the airport eagerly for any sign of the taxi driver that would take you to the Academy. But so far there was no sign of him/her. You decide to walk around until you find him/her, but just as you were making your way to the nearest information booth, you spotted a man at the entrance. He had a sort of navy uniform, with a matching hat and was holding up a sign with you and your country's name on it. He looked as if he'd been standing there for a while. How hadn't you noticed him before?

"Um, excuse me?" you called out as you made your way toward him.

"Ah, hello! You must be Miss _ from (c/n). Welcome to Germany! Here, let me take your luggage and we'll be on our way." he said while happily taking your suitcase from you.

Giving him a small nod, you followed him out of the airport. He placed your bag in the trunk of the small white taxi as you climbed into the back seat. _Here we go_. You thought as the driver started the car.

**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`**

Big bronze gates stood tall, blocking the twisting path on the other side. The concrete seemed to go on forever into the lively green trees around it. Taking an assuring breath, you pushed open the gates with your free hand and took a step onto the path. Closing the gate behind you, you started down the trail, admiring the relaxing feeling that the air held. After a few minutes of walking you could see a large stone building...who am I kidding? IT'S A FREAKING CASTLE! The windows shone brightly as the sunlight shone playfully against the shimmering glass. It's large mahogany door towered over your petite form. Just beside the door was a clean metal plate with words neatly engraved into it.

**Hetalia Academy**

You stood at the steps of the establishment, looking with newfound amazement. It was nothing like the letter had described. It was even better! It reminded you of a castle with it's anciet gray walls and its mysterious yet open atmosphere. Not to mention that the place was freaking huge! You were pulled out of your thoughts as the doors slid open to reveal two students, a boy and a girl. The boy seems to be chasing the girl as she ran into you. The girl fell down along with you as the boy came to a stop as you two hit the ground.

The boy had unruly black shoulder length hair with chestnut colored eyes. While the girl had long black hair was seeming straight and waist length with a _Dianthus_ flower on the right side of her head. She also had shining amber colored eyes.

The girl that ran into you quickly got up and helped you off the ground before the boy could. The girl then introduced herself to be Sakura Honda _(Honda Sakura), _otherwise known as Tokyo, Japan's younger sister. The boy bowed in front of you before leaning back and introducing himself.

"My name is Im Yong Soo, otherwise known as South Korea." The boy said with a smile towards you. You nod in reponse, then introduce yourself.

"I'm _ _ representative of (C/N)." You said with a shy smile, which makes both Sakura and Im smile back to you. Sakura then bows towards you and says, "Kangei to Hetalia Academy."

"Yes, welcome. Now follow us and we shall give you a tour around the school." Im said taking your bags from you.

Before you had the chance to object, Sakura shyly took your hand and led you up the steps of the building. She pulled you in and suddenly you were in awe again. The polished wooden halls shone with a bright glow while the perfect metal lockers gleamed. Above your head was a single, gigantic chandelier. It was all amazing to say the least.

"Here we are." Sakura announced semi-quietly.

You looked at the wooden doors before you and gulped nervously.

"Headmaster Rome isn't that bad of a guy. Besides, we'll be out here waiting for you." Sakura said, noticing your hesitation.

"Of course. We will be right here when you come out." Im agreed, giving you a reassuring smile.

You gave a small nod and walked into the room, ready to meet this 'Principal Rome'.

**-In The Office-**

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of your head as you heard the commotion from the other side of the door. _What the heck is happening out there?_

"Ah, they're lively, aren't they?" a voice asked, pulling you back out of your thoughts.

"Yeah." you agreed, locking eyes with the man sitting behind the desk at the other end of the room.

He was a large man with rugged features but still unnaturally handsome. His hair was a deep-brown with curls sticking out on different sides of his head while his eyes were a light brown with an almost playful gleam inside them.

"So you're _, right? Come take a seat signorina." he said gesturing to the seats in front of him.

"Thanks." you mumbled as you sat down.

"So, welcome to Hetalia Academy!" he greeted with a familiar amount of energy "I'm your Headmaster, the Great Roman Empire! Here are your classes, locker combinations and your dorm key. Your uniforms will be in your and Sakura's room. I hope you'll enjoy it here and I can't wait to see what you will be able to achieve and learn."

With that, you were finally a student of Hetalia Academy.

What kind of a life waits for you now?

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile so that you can choose whom you will end up with in this story~! Well, Sayonara ... Goodbye~!**


End file.
